Travina
by travinaluvre69
Summary: This is a story about how our hero, Travina, Came into existance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Prefessy

Chapter 1: the profess

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far out in the unfashionable end of the western spiral arm of the galaxy known as planet earth lay a boy named Travis. Travis was the son of Super Mario from Super Mario from when super Mario had an affair with a woman farm planet Texas. Travis was born on planet Texas but right after he was born from his mom's vagina his Dad, super Mario, kidnapped him and took him away to planet earth through a magical warp pipe so he would never learn the truth. Travis' Dad, super Mario, thought that being away from planet Texas where travis was born from his moms vagina would stop his destiny (an: there was a fortune teller who fortune-told a great professy when travis was inside his pregnant moms vagina. Almost forgot to mention that loll) but he was wrong. He was… dead wrong…

Now Travis was starting no longer a boy. He is in his 20s now twenty something years after he was born on planet Texas from his moms' vagina. People from Texas are rednecks so they have special powers which make them live longer which also make them not go thrush puberty the same age as normal people who aren't from planet Texas, so travis was still a skinny high pinched voiced preteen on his 20ss. It was now his birthday but little did he know and little did his dad, super Mario from super Mario, know that this was the year he would go through puberty and the profess would become start to come true.

When travis was blowing out his birthday candles alone because had no friemds and super Mario, his dad, was too busy chasing after peachyy princess pussy. Travis began to feel something inside him that he had never felt before. His voice was deep now, but still faggy sounding and then he heard a voice in his head that was not his new deep faggy voice but a high pitched voice. Travis had an epiffany. The voice was a womans voice! OMG thought trvis and he blacked out because the womanny voice scared his brain.


	2. Chapter 2: FATT

Chapter wo: FAT

Travis woke up naked on the florr with cake all over his naked body because it had falledn when he passed out. Travis couldn't figure out why he was naked? Was there someone else there with him? Travis tried to get his fat ass off the florr but it seemed that planet earths gravity was much strong ger khan it had been when trzvis had passed out. But then he realized that it wasn't the earths gravity that had gotten stronger… IT WAS HIS! He was fat now!  
Travis couldn't four the life on him figure out how he had became fat overnight. Thenb ecause he was a dumbass on top of being a fat ass he epifaanued that he must of obsorbed some of the cake that was now on his naked body and the cake being packed with evil carbs which make you fat has made him fat. He didn't realize tee-shocking truth though.

This also explained why travis was naked. He was too fat for all his clothes!

Travis went to the clothes store to buy new fat clothes. Now travis thought he was maybe fatter than even all the other fat asses heed seen and he tried to get his name changed to fatravis to better soot his new body but because he was still justs ana teenager in Texas years the government wouldn't let him because his dad or his mom would need to be there even though he was over 20 in earth years but he was not an earth person. He was a redneck Texas thing. That when travis realized that he didn't know anything about his mom. He tried to find his dad to ask him about his mom so he went to the super Mario world where his dad was probably looking for princess peach.

Travis entered world 1-1 but kept getting game over because he was too fat to jump high enough to jump on the goooma so it kept killing him and giving him games overs. Travis gave up and wen back to to earth to wait for his dad to ask him and.

Three months later a policeman came to the door and travis didn't want to answer it because he was a good boy and didn't talk to strangers but then the cop started threatening to break in and rape travis if he didn't open the door. The thought of this turned travis on so he didn't open the door and the police all came in and gang raped travis on the floor and travis enjoyed it and this was when he learned to suck dick.

The police then took the leftover cake from traivs s birthday and smeared it on traviss naked fat ass. This reminded him of the voice he had heard on his birthday that scared him to pass out. Then the police told travis that his father, super Mario, had died of a mushroom overdose and was dead now. That made Travis thought of his mom and how he couldn't ask his dad about her and maybe she would know something about this voice when when suddenly. Travis blacked out. After he blacked out he could see through his eyes and feel his bodies' movements but he was no longer controlling them. The police screamed and ran out his house and travis was confused but then then he luffed but it wasn't his luff. It was the woman voice he had heard in his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Travina I Borne

Chapter 3: Traavina is born

_Who r u? _ Travis tried to say but then he remembered he didn't have control of his body no more. "I am Travina," said travina, who was really in travis's body but had a woman voice ins tad. _How can you here me?_ Travis tried to say again but then realized he wasn't saying it he was just thinking it. "Because of I am you in your body and your thoughts are in my mind too" _IT works the other way around too" _Travina thought and Travis could somehow here. "Then why are you talking out loud?" Travis said and realized he could talk again. He tried moving his body and realized he couldn't, but not because he was too fat this time (AN: he still was fat tho), but because Travina Was still in control.

"It's much easier to talk out loud because it is too hard to think inside a brain that small" said travina.

"I've gotten used to it said travis" Stated travis. "But how are you inside me? Did we sex?" asked travis questionably.

"No" said trsvins, clearly disappointed. "I can't sex anyone when I'm iside you and I only just came out"

"Came out?" said travis wondering if this meant travina was lesbionic. This gave travis a Bonner. Then he wondered why girls who liked girls were called that so he googled it and it turns out the first lesbionicle was from a town called Lesbo in ancient Greece and she wrote sexy poetry about women. Travis decided to ask travina if she was. "Are you…?" he began.

"No" spoke travian. "I can hear all your thoughts remember?"

"O" Said travis

"This is what I meant when I said I came out." And travina walked toward a mirror iside of traviss body. Travis got scared. He usually avoided mirrors since he got fat because he had to back up really far in order to see his whole body because it was so fat. But then he LOOKed in the mirror and didn't see himself. The person he saw in the mirror was not he. She had his face, but longer, shoulder length ginger-brown hair and a shit-ton of makeup. She was still fat like travis but she was wearing a beautiful dress that made her look super-foxy-mega-awesome-hot. Travis got another Bonner and his first thought was _I would sex her good_.

"Hey!" Travina courtyard.

"It should be a compliment," Said travis

"Not from you it isn't" said travina.

"So how long have you been inside me?" questioned travis at travina

"Spiritually? Since you were born. Physically? Only since your puberty on your birthday." Travis was confused by that last part because travina had said they had never sexed before, but then travina continued. "Ever since I can rember, I've been living inside your mind. I grew up with you but because your brain was so small I could never do anything, I wsas just a teeny part of your sub conshuss. Remember that time you…" Travina went on to describe in detail all of Travis's embarrassing moments in hislif which made him become stilted but also horny to in addition. "…I was with you inside your mind. Then on your last birthday right after you got puberty I suddenly got strong. I could take control of your body, and being the weak little pussy you are, You blacked out. I went around sexing every man with your body I could find. All of the effort tired me since I had never been stet free before so I fell asleep and only just woke up now when you were sucking dicks."

"Wow" said travis "but can I have my body back" he asked?

"No respoinded travian.


End file.
